Sanitary napkins that employ as top sheets perforated plastic films having non-perforated sections at the side regions of the sanitary napkin are known in the prior art (see PTL 1, for example). This can prevent body fluid that has been absorbed into the absorbent body in the side region of the sanitary napkin from passing through the holes of the top sheet and flowing backward, causing spoiling of the flap and underwear.